


Clary Izzmas!

by Heyoo



Series: The Girls of Shadowhunters [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bad Jokes, Bondage, Bottom Isabelle Lightwood, Cheesy Christmas Innuendo, Christmas Smut, Corny, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, French Kissing, Kinda?, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Spooning, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, top clary fray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoo/pseuds/Heyoo
Summary: Clary and Izzy celebrate the Christmas season in the best possible way.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Girls of Shadowhunters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752244
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Clary Izzmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Aah! I tried so hard to get this up on 12/25, but alas it's a Boxing Day fic instead. I hope you enjoy it? It's not my best work by any means, but just some dumb uncomplicated smut that I wanted to write because I love Clizzy.

Isabelle’s face and phone lit up simultaneously, the flirtatious fighter finally finding an out. Not that she hadn’t enjoyed third wheeling on Alec and Magnus the way any pestering little sister should, but she felt her presence here had run its course, as the odd couple had downed a few too many mugs of eggnog and were now alternating between inexplicably giggling at each other like overgrown school children and mindlessly making out like a pair of hormonally charged high schoolers, paying zero regard to the third showing of _Love, Actually_ currently playing on the TV in front of them, which left Isabelle to just meander about and stare at the window, her eyes getting lost in the empty skies. Thus, when lzzy’s cell suddenly buzzed with a notification showing a new text message, she instantly put in her passcode with piqued interest, especially when she saw who that text was from.

_From: Clary <3 _

_Hark! ‘Tis the season of giving for all us Herald Angels. Come upstairs and receive an extra special stocking stuffer, sure to bring tidings of comfort and joy ;)_

Izzy probably wouldn’t have even had to look at the name of the sender, as she was half-certain nobody else in the universe could come close to composing a text this unbelievably cheesy, but knowing for certain that her precious Clary Fray was upstairs waiting for her caused her heart to flutter. Just a few months ago, Isabelle would have written off any semblance of romance with the foxy and fiery foxfire eyed rookie as nothing more than unattainable fantasy. She couldn’t deny she found the latest Shadowhunter inconceivably attractive, but Clary seemed off the table for a variety of reasons.

At the top of that list was the fact that Izzy had been 99.9% positive the other girl was as straight as an arrow, and while the Lightwood had the confidence in herself to presume she could act as the figurative curling iron to Clary Fray’s sexuality, she respected the joyful and jittery ginger’s boundaries enough to not force her friend into something she hadn’t asked for. In her view, staying away from towing the line would yield a lot better results, because at the end of the day she wanted to remain close to Clary no matter what. To have a strenuous or a fraying (ha!) relationship with any Shadowhunter would present major complications, but Izzy especially didn’t want to cause a rift with the one woman in her life she had actually connected with. 

Besides, Clary was clearly caught smack dab right in the middle of a particularly tumultuous love triangle, something Izzy could more than understand, the bold aphrodite no stranger to having multiple lovers pining for her affection. And she also completely got why Clary would be stuck in a bind. Ok, well, Jace had been like a brother to her for all these years so she would never fully see the appeal there, but Simon seemed like a sweetheart and he was pretty easy on the eyes...and anyway, the point was that the thought of Clary leaving both of her potential partners in the dust just to make a move on Izzy seemed like it would be a total pipe dream. 

Thus, imagine Isabelle’s shock and surprise when that exact situation transpired. The two girls had been embroiled in a particularly fierce training session, their eyes locked on each other as they blurred the lines between friend and foe, Clary’s competitive side going into overdrive, the redheaded rookie countering Izzy’s every move, determined to get one-up on the more experienced warrior. However, instead of striking at each other, the two young Shadowhunters seemed poised to pause in that moment, letting their gazes linger and even exchanging a couple of wry, dry, yet spry smiles amongst themselves. The aura of the atmosphere around them in that instant was almost indescribable, the cordial combatants entering an unfaltering life-altering state, a new unspoken reality regarding their relationship cementing itself in those seconds of silence. No longer would they merely be allies and confidants, that much was certain. One simple look had morphed into a monumental occasion, the tender tension that had long been simmering between them on the precipice of what it was always meant to be. 

Following through on the intense instincts coursing through their veins, Clary lunged forward and cupped her teammate’s face before forcefully pressing her soft pink lips onto Izzy’s cerise-colored mouth, both brooding beauties moaning instantly as the world around them melted away and all they were left with was each other. Oh yes, in a thoroughly unsurprising move, Izzy instantly kissed back, the redhead’s risk paying off as her uncontainable desire was something that the tough and tenacious Isabelle Lightwood was all too happy to reciprocate. The entire fabric of the universe finally felt like it had fallen into balance the second both girls’ lips became interlocked with each other, a desire-filled fire the size of Chernobyl simmering throughout the training room. They didn’t care if anyone came by and saw them. In fact, they may have even welcomed it as the world deserved to see a love this uncontaminated and true.

Playing it back in her head, it all seemed so corny to Izzy, as if her and Clary’s defining moment together was pulled directly from some kind of overwrought rom-com or, worse, some kind of third-rate erotica. But despite how ‘storybook’ the start of their relationship seemed, Izzy wouldn’t trade it for anything else. After all, her life had always been one in which the worlds of fantasy and reality were intricately intertwined, thus, in an odd way, the greatest development in her love life being something so abrupt and outlandish was really as normal as could be. And it was great to know at the onset how passionate and skillful Clary was when it came to the art of kissing, although that revelation wasn’t all too earth shattering given how adeptly those two adjectives would describe Clary in just about any context. Those qualities were two of the many reasons Izzy found herself driven to be so loyal to the wide-eyed redhead. True, she showed unbreakable faithfulness to all of her teammates. That’s just who she was. But with Clary, it was different.

In fact, when it came to the enigma that was Clary Fray, she may have been a bit _too_ devoted.

Isabelle Lightwood fancied herself a hardass warrior on most fronts, but that image seemed to be shredded whenever Clary entered the picture. Sure, she was still tough as nails whenever she was trying to take down Valentine or his mendacious minacious followers or any other dangerous demons that came her way. But behind closed doors, that blazing brazen fire of resiliency that burned bright within her was washed clean away by the energetic ginger. The Shadowhunting rookie always seemed to effortlessly take charge of Izzy’s mind, soul, and body, redefining who the bold brunette even was, and what she was meant to be.

In layman’s terms, she was Clary’s bitch.

No, no, that wasn’t a fair description! She wasn’t anyone’s “bitch”. She was a total power bottom...when she wanted to be. Oh, By The Angel, Izzy hadn’t meant for this to happen! After they had shared that passionate exchange in the training room, Izzy had expected their relationship to evolve into gaily dating at best, casually hooking up at worst. She hadn’t ever predicted that the dynamic between them would be so...imbalanced. She hadn’t necessarily thought Clary to be “innocent”, as from the second she had landed in the Shadow World, the arduous artist had exhibited a sort of rash brashness and quintessential quirkiness that set her apart from some dime-a-dozen naive ‘good girl’. But she did seem to be a bit more...protected? After all, Izzy had been swept up in this her whole life and therefore had been forced to grow up long before she was ready whilst Clary had at least got to meander about like a typical Mundane until she was 18, and whilst the brave Fray had actually adapted to this new life at a pretty impressive rate, she still oftentimes appeared apprehensive when it came to interacting with other members of The Clave. So the last thing she imagined when they had shared their first time together was Clary working up the nerve to seize complete control over her. But alas…

Izzy wanted to be mad at Clary for knocking her down a peg, or mad at herself for allowing this all in the first place, but she couldn’t be. She really couldn’t be. Not when Clary was filling her up and making her feel so good. Not when Clary’s hot little mouth explored every single solitary inch of Izzy’s smooth and curvy figure, and not when Clary took every—yes, every—one of her holes with utter ease and the utmost fervor. This carefree attitude when it came to Clary seizing control may have severely compromised the unstoppable bravado the experienced Shadowhunter strode around with, but such a setback was worth the gains she received. Gains she would receive in a matter of moments as she eagerly yet gently knocked on Clary’s door, her face aptly twisting into a smile befitting of a kid on Christmas. 

Izzy’s heart nearly shot out of her chest the second that door was pulled back and the unfathomably attractive woman known as Clary Fray was revealed to her. Appropriately dolled up for the occasion, Clary was clad in a set of sinfully skimpy ruby red lingerie, paired with an adorably fuzzy santa hat resting atop her beauteous head. Beyond that festive getup, the buoyant newbie added to the holiday spirit by raising a stray piece of mistletoe high in her right hand, giving her cause to cup the side of Izzy’s pretty face and pull her girl into a deep sensuous kiss reminiscent of the one that started this ongoing affair. Although the mistletoe was unnecessary, as she didn’t need any excuses to pursue Izzy at this point.

After several minutes, the warm and bubbly spitfire greeted her teammate-turned-lover with a painfully hokey “Ho-Ho-Hello!”

Isabelle felt like she could roll her eyes a thousand times over, but that didn’t stop her from lightly chuckling once she responded, “You’re something else, you know that?”

That playful remark was promptly followed up with another wet kiss, albeit with the lavish Lightwood taking the lead this time, though that lead didn’t last long as she felt Clary’s soft pink tongue prodding her by briskly brushing against her upper lip, the adeptly adaptive rookie clearly asking for access towards exploring every corner of the solicitous seductress’s mouth, access Izzy was all too enthusiastic to grant. Clary’s tongue swirled around Izzy’s, an act Izzy soon reciprocated, the two Shadowhunters gracefully tracing and hastily chasing each other’s tongues. Not content with merely scraping the surface, Clary dropped the mistletoe she was still awkwardly holding and maneuvered her hand over to Isabelle’s firm yet plump backside, pushing her partner forward in order to pursue a deeper kiss, the enthusiastic artist’s tongue forcefully moving down into the brunette bombshell’s throat.

Izzy could feel her cheeks getting hot as she blushed from being on the receiving end of Clary’s fervent and feverish frenching. If anyone else would have acted this overtly piggish with her, Izzy would’ve flung them away, but her soft spot for this flame haired hottie rendered her incapable of doing that. Instead, she just stood there and took it, reveling in the feeling of Fray’s moist muscle having an absolute field day with her accepting throat. Eventually, Clary calmed down, the headstrong newcomer settling back into a more delicate makeout session for a couple of minutes before breaking away entirely and stealthily moving behind her girlfriend. With that slick action, she was able to get her hands all over Izzy’s tight trim body, specifically her taut yet tender tits, the firebrand’s hands sliding under the shirt of her lover and making their way up to that stacked rack.

Izzy’s eyes fluttered and her shoulders shuddered as she felt the gentle caress of Clary’s nimble fingers over her D-cup bra, and her eyes shot wide open the second Clary unhooked said bra, letting it fall out through the bold bombshell’s loose fitting shirt. All the while the rambunctious redhead began nibbling on the courageous and curvaceous brunette’s right ear, her mouth nipping at that sensitive lobe as her hands slid across those swollen breasts with a sense of incomparable aplomb. She continued this combo for the next several minutes, driving Izzy wild in the process.

Ok, well, Clary could drive Izzy wild simply by glancing in her direction, but this move especially riled the Lightwood as it made her feel like nothing more than a pathetic piece of property, a shiny new toy getting played with by its owner. To go from being one of the most astounding asskickers on the globe capable of striking the fear of God into her enemies to a mindless little fuckdoll staying motionless as she pleased her mistress was so degrading, dehumanizing and outright petrifying, yet Izzy loved every ego-killing minute of it. However, she hit true nirvana when cute little Clary Fray decided it was time to get rough. 

Escalating from gentle nibbling, Clary maneuvered her lilac pink lips down to Izzy’s slender neck before wrapping them around a section of the luscious Lightwood’s smooth skin, sucking hard on the brave Clave member’s toned tan flesh. On top of that, Clary moved beyond casually caressing Izzy’s buxom bosom, and began zeroing in on the nubile knockout’s nipples, her thumbs digging into those swollen delicate tips, kneading those needy nubs with laser-focused precision. That audacious action produced a plethora of taken-aback gasps, Izzy’s eyelids automatically rolling down over her big brown saucers, the curvy and courageous Shadowhunting vet becoming hyper aware of every waking motion Clary’s nimble fingers made in addition to the sensation of Clary’s hot breath and cool lips pressed against her neck.

Initially, Izzy was more than content with letting her moans do the talking, especially considering the fact that coherency didn’t seem to be something her brain was often capable of during her nights with the ambitious artist. However, she was mercifully able to eventually conjure up enough of a composure in order to squeak out the one thought burning a hole through her mind. 

“Can you at least take my clothes off?” Izzy asked as the embarrassment she felt from being reduced to a mere object intensified exponentially once she recognized she was entirely clothed (save her bra). If this was what Clary could do to her while she was still wearing her casual top and tight fitting pants, then it was no wonder Izzy wound up a thoroughly conquered mess once those clothes came off.

Very hesitantly moving her mouth away from Izzy’s succulent neck, Clary commented, “You know, I was wondering when you’d ask that.”

Giving her girl a goofy little twirl, Clary positioned Izzy so that her heavenly body was right in front of her wandering eyes, the exuberant auburn haired rookie tapping into every last ounce of willpower within her to restrain herself from quite literally tearing the clothes off of her lover’s body. In fact, Clary was 99% sure that actual drool was dripping out of the corner of her mouth as she fixed her gaze on her girlfriend’s gorgeous frame, but she couldn’t care less. Not when she had this stylish stunner so whipped that she didn’t even bother to comment on Clary making a fool out of herself by legitimately salivating over this sexy shapely figure. Ok, sure, Izzy’s lips may have been ever so slightly curling up in the corners to create a sliver of a simper, but that could be due to _anything_ , and she still wasn’t teasing her for this less than flattering display outright.

Much like Izzy, Clary had never necessarily set out to date the raven haired warrior, let alone dominate her. The latter never really felt like a possibility. Isabelle Lightwood was a force to be reckoned with who took on all challengers, so a doe-eyed newbie like Clary Fray getting a shot at topping her had appeared out of the question, even after the two teammates had started dating. However, her impulsive kiss during their training session had quickly established Clary wasn’t afraid to take risks, and she soon found herself doing all sorts of things she had never anticipated doing. She had fully expected the first time she tried her hand at topping the strong willed stunner to be the last, but somehow both of them had seemed to seamlessly settle into this dynamic, and Clary hoped it would continue for as long as humanly possible. 

Ever since her 18th birthday, the stress in Clary’s life had increased tenfold. Before, her biggest concern had been whether her drawings were good enough to get her into the New York Academy of Art. Now, she was racked with perpetual fear as deadly danger loomed over her every move. At any moment, Valentine could swoop in and end her precious young life, and that sobering reality gnawed at Clary’s very existence. Thus, having an outlet where she could actually feel like she was in charge of something was a brilliant breather from the horrors of the Shadow World, and it helped that she loved the Lightwood wholeheartedly—which felt strange given this relationship had commenced pretty recently yet Clary was already 99% sure this fierce fighter was The One.

Affirming that belief was the breathtaking sight revealed before her once she succeeded in removing Izzy’s clothes. Her bra was already out of the occasion meaning Clary could instantly see the more experienced Shadowhunter’s delectable D-cups in all their glory. Her lower half took a little longer to unconceal as the ridiculously scanty panties the raven haired wonder was wearing were still clinging to her drenched cunt. Though they showed off so much skin you could barely tell the difference once they were gone, Clary slowly sliding that small silk garment off of the bold bombshell’s sleek skin. Naturally, the redhead subsequently moved her hand over the dark haired knockout’s velvety smooth backside, greedily squeezing that rotund rear a couple of times, drawing a couple of squeals from her gorgeous girlfriend. She then swiftly slipped back into gracefully tracing over those supple cheeks before leaning forward and leaving a long lingering kiss on the Lightwood’s forehead.

Breaking up the moment, Izzy playfully sing-songed, “You like what you see?”

Giving a coy smile, Clary delivered another soft kiss to Izzy’s temple and spoke as if she had just unwrapped a magnificent present (and in a way she had), “It’s exactly what I asked for.”

Tugging at the waistband of her lovely lover’s red bottoms, Izzy pressed, “My turn now?”

Smirking, Clary pretended to consider before answering in a manner apropos of her Santa hat, “Only since you’ve been such a good girl all year.”

Only semi-surprised her dork of a girlfriend was remaining this committed to keeping the Christmas theme, Izzy groaned with faux exasperation “Stooop!” though she couldn’t mask her giggles throughout that cry.

However, she soon stopped making noise altogether as the arduous artist’s naked picturesque figure rendered her speechless, both Clary’s panties and Izzy’s jaw dropping down to the floor. Isabelle had seen her precious partner out of her clothes countless times and yet she never could wholly comprehend the exuberant ginger’s breathtaking beauty. Scanning her luscious shaven vulva up and down, Izzy licked her ruby red lips, feeling for a split second as if Clary was her toy instead of the inverse. And that was far from the best part, as Clary’s stacked rack was perhaps an even greater sight than the ginger’s dripping snatch. Although it wasn’t her cunt that was gaining the most attention from the brave stunner, as Izzy decided to return Clary’s earlier favor, gleefully groping the auburn haired hottie’s adorably skinny behind. 

Izzy knew this was a bit of a risk because if her girl had been in a more domineering mood she would have promptly swatted those hands away and reprimanded her for touching that perfect ass without permission, but Izzy was too consumed by her libido to care. Besides, Clary was obviously in a giving mood, ‘tis the season and all that, so all that this extended feeling up of her cute little booty did was trigger laughter from the newly-minted Shadowhunter, though that chuckling grew quiet the longer this fondling drew on, the redhead’s once bright face drooping into a frown.

Noticing this swift shift in demeanor, Isabelle raised an eyebrow at her beloved, silently asking her what was wrong.

Shrugging her shoulders, Clary anxiously bit her lip before continuing to play off of the “gift unwrapping” theme, self-deprecatingly mumbling, “Sorry that it isn’t much.”

Reflexively rolling her eyes and sighing, Izzy quickly clarified, “You’re _more_ than enough for me”, then followed up with an affirming kiss that both girls of course melted into.

In spite of how effortlessly possessive Clary could be, the quaint and dainty newcomer was constantly self-conscious about her astounding body, which Izzy just couldn’t understand. Well, she could like half-understand. Isabelle wasn’t stupid. She knew her own body was... _nice_ , but that didn’t mean Clary should feel inferior when she was around her. She loved Clary just the way she was and wouldn’t change a thing about her. She only prayed Clary would realize that one day.

Thankfully, Clary’s momentary dip in self confidence had appeared to have passed by, the fervent fighter now leading Isabelle over to the bed with a gleam of determination in her eyes. The eager artist patiently waited for her girlfriend to lay down on the soft satin sheets before she made her move, pressing her own nude figure down against her lover’s naked body and planting the hardest kiss yet onto Izzy’s hypnotizing lips.

Closing her eyes, Clary’s senses became inundated with the intoxicating scent of rose perfume coating the lascivious Lightwood’s wondrously lustrous locks of coal-colored hair, and for the first time in a long time, she felt like nothing could come along to throw a wrench in her happiness. All the terror and trauma she battled on a daily basis was nowhere to be found, cast out far away from the confines of this idyllic bedroom. Instead, Clary could carry out this blissful tryst without a worry in the world, as there seemed to be no conceivable way this moment could be ruined. 

Not unless Clary herself did something to completely kill the mood, like, oh, making out with her teammate so passionately that the silly little Santa hat still resting atop her head slid off completely and landed smack dab onto the breathtaking bombshell’s glowing face. Sure enough, the alluring lust-filled atmosphere that both beauties were encased in had been demolished on the spot, Izzy instantly bursting out into laughter the second everything went awry. Clary twisted her face into a scowl, though any menace or discontentment that could have been mined from it was severely hampered by the fact that the ginger was having to do everything in her power not to laugh or smile right along with her girl. Exasperatedly tossing that object of annoyance off of Isabelle’s face, Clary rolled her eyes at this entire situation.

“I guess that’s what I get for trying to be festive,” The newest Shadowhunter mused. 

Hard at work to make up for her historic blunder, Clary nixed kissing all together and aimed straight for what was, in her view, arguably Izzy’s greatest assets—namely, those perky heaving mountainous mounds of flesh found on Izzy’s chest, the stunning New York Academy of Art acceptee wasting no time wrapping her salivating mouth around the winsome warrior’s pillowy billowing breasts, starting with the left breast in particular. 

Her tongue flicked at and flitted around the strong-willed and high-skilled seductress’s engorged nipple before she tested the waters and slid the tip of her teeth across that hardened peak, leading to sharp cries of surprise and ecstasy from her gorgeous girlfriend, and that was when Clary knew she could rest easy once more as order to the night had been restored—though Clary’s own behavior grew more disorderly, the latest inhabitant of the Shadow World graduating onto feverish and frantic suckling, throttling shockwaves throughout Izzy’s incredibly curvy body. Consequently, the reactions from the tough-as-nails seductress grew more and more deafening, so much so that it was almost a guarantee they were waking up everyone in the Institute, but that was a fairly normal side-effect of their lecherous rendezvous. 

What was less common was the move Izzy made next, the supposed bottom reaching her hands up and pressing them down onto Clary’s pretty little head, effectively increasing the pressure of Clary’s suction. In order to reinforce their agreed-upon dynamic, Clary knew she should profusely protest and break free from Izzy’s tight grip, and she knew she probably _would_ break free eventually. However, the thought of moving her lips away from those erect nips at that moment was a thought too burdensome for Clary to bear. Besides, whether it be because of this sentimental time of year or because she simply couldn’t get enough of Isabelle’s light and bouncy boobs, the redheaded rookie found herself exhibiting a particularly generous spirit, though she did eventually indicate that she wanted to be let up, though only so she could pour her passion onto Izzy’s thus far neglected right breast, the beaming dreamy flame-haired newcomer leaving a trail of kisses across the saucy bombshell’s glossy skin until she reached the right half of that robust bust. 

Once her lips met her destination, Clary wrapped her mouth around that right hardened peak just like she had done to the left crest moments earlier. Shockingly, Clary did show a little bit more self-control this go around as she started sucking on this supple D-cup with a staggering amount of measured precision. Instead of throwing away her inhibitions and letting her soft pink tongue swirl around on that taut tit as if it was a piece of sapid saccharine candy, the 18 year old amateur artist took an approach much more focused on teasing by merely steering her moist muscle around the warrioristic wonder’s areola, avoiding direct contact with the nipple itself. Yet, Izzy once more acted out of turn, first voicing her annoyance at this maneuver by letting out an adorably pathetic whine before quickly pushing down onto Clary’s head, hoping for a return to the earlier magic. Unfortunately for her, Clary’s backbone seemed to be back intact.

Using every ounce of her willpower, Clary viciously and vigilantly pulled away from Isabelle’s well-endowed chest, an unmistakable look of mischief spreading over her face. Rolling off of the soft satin sheets and standing up onto the floor, Clary rummaged through the drawers of her nightstand, clearly searching for something specific.

Equal parts nervous and excited, Izzy inquired “Uh, everything alright?”

“For me? Oh, everything is fine,” Clary beamed before her face fell into a much more sinister smirk, “But for you? Well, let’s just say, I think you made the naughty list.”

Proud of her bad girl reputation, Izzy cheeked, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Trying and failing to suppress her amusement towards her girlfriend’s wry reply, Clary simply smirked as she at long last found exactly what she was looking for, the enthusiastic and energetic emerald eyed stunner extracting two golden garlands from that drawer and promptly setting them down on the bed, leading to a raised eyebrow from her lover. She then crawled back up on that mattress and hovered over the Lightwood’s hot body before taking hold of those arms that had been responsible for causing so much trouble, Clary pushing Izzy’s right arm up and pinning it down onto the bed before taking one of the garlands and tying it to both Izzy’s arm and the bedpost. She repeated that same move with the other arm and other garland, admiring her handiwork once she was finished.

Astonished the resourceful redhead had effectively used an innocent Christmas decoration in such a deliciously kinky way, Izzy incredulously remarked, “Wow, you’ve really gotta be this extra?”

Now it was Clary’s turn to raise an eyebrow as she posited, “I’m sorry, we’ve been dating for how long and you have to ask that question?”

In Izzy’s defense, their relationship had actually been a decently recent development, but still, she should know better at this point. After all, there were a lot of adjectives she could use to describe Clary, but _reserved_ and _subdued_ would not be amongst them.

Conceding the point, Izzy softly mumbled, “Fair.”

What _wasn’t_ fair was what Clary did next. Now that Izzy was tied up, Clary capitalized in the worst way possible—namely by being the biggest fucking tease imaginable. Making it painstakingly clear it would be a good long while until she exhibited the same desire she had prior, Clary shifting to a much cooler and calculated demeanor. Her lips merely brushed against the surface of Izzy’s skin, the carrot-topped top softly kissing every curve on her girlfriend’s body but narrowly avoiding the hardened tips of the buxom bosom she had been so happily lapping away at minutes ago. Every time she inched near those nipples, she quickly changed course and gave a series of light pecks to the outline of Isabelle’s enormous orbs of tender flesh, repeating that process over and over again, the howls of agony coming from Isabelle sounding like music to Clary’s sadistic ears. Sort of. 

She loved asserting her authority over the attractive and audacious asskicker and when she was spanking (or on one particularly adventurous occasion, whipping) this curvaceous combatant to her heart’s content, she reveled in the bevy of pained and humiliated cries, but only because it was clear that deep down her girl was absolutely living for it. But this...this felt different. There wasn’t even the smallest hint of elation evident in Izzy’s quivering voice, only frustration and mounting impatience, and the last thing Clary wanted to do was upset the object of her affection.

However, she also knew she couldn’t let Izzy pull what she had tonight without reprimand. Thus, even though it ate away at her soul, she pressed forward, prolonging this tumultuous teasing for what seemed like an eternity. For a split second, she actually took the right teat in between her teeth, but then followed up with the cruelest move of all as she moved away from those big breasts altogether and began kissing up the submissive sexpot’s slender neck. That triggered the loudest, shrillest, and saddest reaction yet from the voluptuous vixen, and it was a shriek that was pitiful enough for Clary to finally offer up some mercy towards the ravenous raven haired bottom. 

After spending a few more seconds fixating on Izzy’s neck, Clary nestled her nose up in that too long ignored chest, resting there peacefully for a few seconds, but soon realized that still probably wasn’t doing much for her lover...and that’s when Clary really went for it. Entirely forgetting the meaning of the word _restraint_ (which was sort of funny given the current state of her partner), Clary exerted the same amount of passionate force that she had running through her when targeting Izzy’s left boob by encasing that solid-as-a-diamond peak into her warm and welcoming mouth. She sucked Isabelle’s right tit with a force that was even more vigorous than what she displayed during her long inglorious battles with Valentine and his ilk, and it was that ardor that helped transform Izzy’s incessant incensed whining with squeals of zeal as the Lightwood appeared determined to show as much vocal appreciation as humanly possible in response to Clary’s near fanatical worship of her right breast. 

Funnily enough, that joyful noise was almost drowned out by Clary herself, her ultra loud slurping usurping the volume of her gorgeous girlfriend’s grateful gasps. Though that dynamic would change once more minutes later as Clary decided just because she was focused on Isabelle’s right knocker didn’t mean the left was undeserving of any attention. While continuing her oral onslaught, Clary slid her fingers across Isabelle’s other tit, her thumb gliding directly over its rock hard nipple. Showcasing how sensitive her impressive pair truly was, Isabelle wailed so loud that Clary wouldn’t be shocked if half of NYC had awoken to that emphatically ecstatic cry. 

Of course, disregarding how magnificent Clary’s wandering lips and nimble fingers felt against her massive melons, this wasn’t what Isabelle truly yearned for. No, Izzy wouldn’t feel complete until her burning cunt was paid some mind to, and the fact that she had endured all of this hot passionate action and Clary had barely glanced in the direction of her hungry honeypot was driving her absolutely wild. While the number one solution to this mounting problem was...well...mounting Izzy, the dark haired beauty wishing the limber ginger would wear the stupendous strapon that both girls knew so well then relentlessly ram her needy snatch with that long hard rubber dildo. 

But Isabelle would more than settle for Clary’s soft and slippery tongue working its magic through her sopping wet folds and causing waves of pleasure to circle through the saucy stunner’s body. Granted, that was happening right now, Izzy’s shimmering brown eyes rolling into the back of her head, the Lightwood hyper aware of every single move the newly minted Shadowhunter made while obsessing over her well-developed chest. However, she could imagine how exponentially her bliss would increase once Clary moved further down. 

Oh, that thought had her so hot and bothered that Izzy contemplated busting free from her festive bonds and clutching onto Clary’s cute face again, then promptly pulling it down to exactly where she wanted it to be. The raven haired babe knew her upper body strength was more than powerful enough to break up these loosely tied restraints, and even though Clary had tied her up as punishment for her stepping out of line in the first place, the vivacious smokeshow had confidence her tasty twat was so irresistibly divine that Clary would forget all about proper decorum or conduct and mindlessly munch that muff like the perfect girlfriend she was. However, Isabelle figured she had done enough undermining of her lover’s dominance for one evening, thus she willfully stayed strung up on this soft plush mattress, even as her pretty pussy was practically pleading to be pleased.

Clary often showed off how adept she was at adapting to the circumstances that came her way, but she wasn’t always the most perceptive person in the universe. Just because she was bright didn’t mean she wasn’t in the dark on certain things, and one of those things definitely seemed to be when it was time to move on from Izzy’s rack, her girlfriend’s signals of miserable desperation for something more substantial usually going unnoticed by the horny redhead. However, chalk it up to mere coincidence or Christmas miracle, Clary got it right this time. The second Izzy’s moans offered up a hint of irritation, Clary changed course. Almost…

That was certainly her _plan_ , but if there was one thing Clary loved more than getting a taste of that incomparable cunny, it was teasing the hell out of this heavenly sex magnet, and that love still proved true tonight, the wide-eyed artist taking her time as she kissed her way down Izzy’s flat toned stomach. She drew out those tender pecks for what felt like hours, mostly to playfully discipline the apple of her eye, yet also to revel in just how polished and pristine Isabelle’s olive skin felt. She wasn’t sure whether this was the work of some magic lotion or whether Isabelle’s skin really was this angelic. Maybe a mixture of both.

Regardless, it was obvious Izzy’s _demeanor_ wouldn’t be so angelic if Clary kept up this charade for much longer, the brooding bold badass hissing, “Claaaryyy…”

In spite of the fact that she was half tempted to put a finger up to her girlfriend’s red-as-blood lips, softly shush her, and continue doing whatever she wanted, the redhead relented, pulling her head upwards and ho-humly humming, “What can I do for you?”

Isabelle furrowed her brow before snarling, “Please!”

When Clary shot her a look that made it clear she wanted Izzy to spell everything out, the veteran Shadowhunter sighed, “Please, Clary, please. Eat me! Gah, fucking eat my cunt like your life depends on it! Please Clary! I need to feel your tongue inside of me so fucking bad! Shiiiittt! Clary! Clary! OH YES! OH FUUUUCK!”

Hearing that fantastically filthy begging from the fierce fighter was enough to compel Clay to give in to her demands, the adorable artist putting herself in the perfect position to promptly plunge her tongue forward and swipe it across that precious pussy. For the first few licks, Clary avoided Isabelle’s clit entirely, but that was surprisingly good with the lustful Lightwood as any attention to her neglected snatch was appreciated. 

As Clary moved that moist muscle up and down the Lightwood’s love box like she was licking a candy cane, Izzy slid her eyelids down over her prepossessing brown saucers, letting her world revolve solely around whatever Clary’s tongue was doing. Unfortunately, that fueled the gorgeous girl’s greed, Izzy hoping Clary would stop stalling and start sticking that tongue to her sensitive center.

Fortunately, Clary once more appeared to read her mind, that pink tongue coating Izzy’s swollen sweet spot with warm saliva. Her licks were slow and sweeping, lingering on that perfect pearl throughout each stroke. Fuck, Clary had only been at this for a few minutes, and already, Isabelle wanted to screech at the top of her lungs and implore her dom to do whatever she could to make her cum. A part of her hated how needy she was right now, but when she had a girlfriend this skilled, she figured it was warranted. 

Yet she held her impulses back, knowing Clary would never permit an orgasm this soon. No, like everything else during sex, the newcomer loved taking her time dishing out this crafty cunnilingus, and once she had her tongue swirling around Izzy’s magic carpet, it was extremely difficult to get her to pick up the pace and intensity. Fortunately, Clary had been much better tonight at taking hints when it came to Izzy’s needs. Unfortunately, she still wasn’t perfect, and the present moment was proving it, as rather than recognize that Isabelle was craving a tonguing which took care of the parts of her twat that were screaming for relief, Clary continued a plodding and teasing oral affair that entirely evaded her clit and slit. It was enough to drive a girl mad.

What managed to make up for it, at least a little bit, were Clary’s captivating viridescent eyes. As Clary kept gently brushing her tongue against Isabelle’s fresh flower, her grassy green saucers gazed intently into Izzy’s umber eyes, and for a brief shining moment, the ebony haired knockout thought she might be able to cum from that alone. Don’t get it twisted, Isabelle loved all of the physical acts that Clary could perform with awe-striking aplomb, but Isabelle found herself insatiably infatuated with Clary’s mesmerizing eyes. After all, those outstanding eyes managed to stand out as the most sensuous part of this pussy licking and caused absolutely electric sensations to circle through the curvy girl’s body when she and Clary made direct eye contact with one another. But those intimate stares couldn’t hold her over forever. 

Sadly, somewhere between ten minutes and ten hours later, the lack of any decent tongue action meant Izzy could hold her tongue no longer, the helpless busty beauty yelping, “CLARY! By The Angel, Clary! What the HELL are you doing?! Fuck me! Fucking fuck me! Shove your tongue so deep into my yummy little cunt that I squirt my juices all over your pretty little face! Lick my clit, too! Just give me more! Now!”

Clary moved her face away from Isabelle’s soaked sex and flashed the cutest little grin, never breaking eye contact in the process, quipping “Really, Izzy? You didn’t even say please.”

The gorgeous girl glared and frowned, but...well...her hands were tied at the moment, so all she could do was growl out, “Please! Please Clary! And make it fast!”

Smoldering, Clary playfully shrugged her shoulders, “Well, what are girlfriends for?”

Then (and several minutes too late, as far as Isabelle was concerned), Clary went in hard on stimulating Izzy’s soft sopping sugarwalls. Her nice long tongue aimed straight for the sexy Shadowhunter’s engorged rosebud and didn’t let up from there. Isabelle gasped and groaned, her clit tingling with each frantic lick. Isabelle could feel the urge to convulse overpowering her, each enthusiastic stroke of Clary’s tongue sending a jolt of electricity through Izzy’s ravishing Rubenesque body. But that was just the tip of the iceberg. She soon treated that prized jewel the same way she did the nipple, her mouth encasing that erect love button, thus adding a rush of hot steamy breath in with her tongue-swirling. 

Applying a ridiculous amount of pressure, Clary sucked on that clit like a peppermint stick, causing Isabelle to absolutely howl out with unadulterated enrapturement, something that gave her girl even more reason to ramp up the proceedings. Persisting with her hard and thorough suckjob for several more minutes, Clary in due course decided Isabelle’s sweet and swollen sugar plum wasn’t the only part of her that deserved such intense oral appreciation, as the trusty busty renegade still had a hot whore hole that needed to be filled. Moving beyond that beloved butter bean, Clary butted her tongue up against Isabelle’s entrance, wriggling it up and down a couple of times in order to tease that slutty slit before pressing forward and making her girlfriend instantly screech her appreciation.

“Ooooh Clary!” Izzy fawned over Clary’s top tier tonguefucking. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Ohhh! I needed this sooo baad! I need you so bad! Yeeeaaahhh. Mmmm, I swear, whatever you do, don’t stop tonguefucking my hot little cunt! Capiche?”

Clary’s response came in the form of a faster tempo, the orange haired Shadowhunter straining to suppress her compulsion to twist her lips into a sly smirk. That intrepid rapidity on her end enkindled the next stage of Isabelle’s overwhelming desire. The trained warrior felt like every inch of her body had been set on fire, and Clary’s quickened pace had doused her with a gallon of gasoline. Sooner or later, the loving and loyal Lightwood was bound to explode, her clit throbbing, her heart loudly pounding. She was a ticking time bomb destined to go off at any given moment, every part of her beseeching Clary for an unbelievable release. The unfathomable emotions stirring up within her surged up to the forefront, her heart, soul, and mind devoured by her overpowered libido. Her marvelously mesmeric mug contorted into an uninhibited expression of ethereal euphoria, the fit seductress swept up in a whirlwind of transcendent jubilee. 

She felt the internal warmth spreading across her body grow nearer and nearer to achieving an external exit. With her eyes securely shut, she could envision exactly what would transpire, as it was a sight she had the privilege of witnessing before—Clary’s hair matted down, damp and sticky from a gushing stream of cunt cream that flowed out from Isabelle’s glistening pussy lips onto the flame haired female’s flawless face, her teammate licking her lips to ensure she swallowed down every single drop of that saccharine sex nectar. With a few more thrusts of Clary’s tongue, Isabelle knew that vividly riveting memory could will itself into a present reality, and she was ready.

Yet, apparently Clary had also sensed that Isabelle’s dam was seconds away from bursting, and thus, she removed her tongue entirely and looked up at Izzy with a wicked grin.

“How...dare...you…” Izzy uncharacteristically lashed out, her desire to cum triggering a blind rage.

“Relax,” Clary calmly cooed, “When I texted you, I promised an extra special stocking stuffer, didn’t I? What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn’t keep my promises?”

From there, Clary got up, lightly caressing that clit one more time with her fingers while staring bashfully down into Izzy’s eyes, leading the Lightwood to purr out in adoration. Clary entrancingly sauntered away from Isabelle, the Shadowhunting virtuoso staring at the attractive artist, something that said attractive artist was very aware of. Using that to her advantage, Clary bent over at a leisurely pace once she reached her nightstand, allowing Isabelle the chance to leer lovingly at her cute round booty. That particular lechery didn’t last long however, as there was soon a new component added to the equation that called on Isabelle’s attention, that being a 7 inch handheld red dildo, which Clary quickly coated from top to bottom with lube. 

Clary then soon sat back down at Isabelle’s bedside, positioning herself so she could easily reach in between Izzy’s creamy thighs. With that in mind, the new arrival to the Shadow World pressed this over half foot rubber dick onto Izzy’s front entrance, offering a coy smile as she worked to drum up the proper mental state required for (quite literally) single handedly dominating this goddess of a woman. 

Taking a deep breath, Clary questioned, “Are...are you ready?”, although she honestly wasn’t sure if she was asking Isabelle or herself.

Mimicking her girlfriend, Izzy grinned (though there was an undercurrent of unnerving exasperation prevailing beneath) and cheeked, “We’ve been dating for how long and you have to ask that question?”

Smiling back, Clary initiated a nice and slow penetration, the entirety of that tip quickly engulfed in the well-proportioned warrior’s wet pussy, generating a loud moan from the curvy dark haired Lightwood. She then continued her fucking at a snail’s pace, pushing inch after inch into that shining slit, getting about 4 inches in before pulling up and pushing back down, officially pumping that toy phalllus in and out of the voluptuous fighter’s vertical smile. While it was hard to look away from the sight of that dildo invading Izzy’s cunt lips, Clary couldn’t help but be curious, her eyes moving upwards to catch a glimpse of her gorgeous girlfriend’s radiant face. She watched in awe as Isabelle’s picturesque pearly white teeth dug into her luscious lower lip and her stunning eyes fluttered open and shut, all while trying to stop her body from squirming like wild in order to not break her flimsy bonds. 

It almost went without saying that Clary had no intent of calming her down.

While continuing to tenderly thrust that toy forward and back, Clary moved her free hand back to Isabelle’s heaving chest, her insatiable penchant for groping that incomparable pair of knockers on the verge of being comical at this point--a fact Isabelle herself pointed out.

While she still struggled to string a sentence together due to the immeasurable pleasure washing over her, Izzy managed to look down at her girlfriend’s wandering hand and whisper, “Why...are..you...so...obsessed?…”

“Probably because I have eyes,” Clary quipped, drawing an eye roll from her girlfriend that transitioned into her eyes rolling into the back of her head for the second time that night as her entire state of being was dictated by the whims of her sky high sex drive. 

Isabelle’s libido had nearly reached its limit and the last thin shred of patience she had was quickly diminishing. She couldn’t fathom how a girl who claimed to love her wholeheartedly was still only going at half speed. Izzy had needed to cum ever since Clary’s mouth had been wrapped around her titanic tits, and that had been an eternity ago. What would it take for Clary to finally send her into an orgasmic nirvana?

Unfortunately, no sooner had that question enter her mind that Izzy realized the answer. If there was one thing Clary got off on, it was Isabelle debasing herself and acting like she was nothing more than an unhinged fucktoy. Oh, reducing herself to that level was so unbelievably humiliating, but Izzy knew there was no other way to receive what she truly needed.

Sighing, the raven haired flirt shouted, “Come on, Clary! Harder! Pound my pussy! Slam my cunt! Hammer it hard! Gahh! Prove I’m your slut! Ooh, your little whore! Your skanky little lesbian sex slave! Is that what you want to hear? Is that what I have to do for you to fuck me hard and deep like I deserve? Mmmm, yeah, you’ve already made me yours Clary, so show it off. Show me what I’ve become. What I am. What you turned me into. Show me that I’m nothing more than your property! Yours! All yours!”

Giving some thought to it, Clary offered a wicked smirk, her Christmastime gratitude apparently running out as she reverted back to the typical tricks she exhibited as Izzy’s mistress, instructing “Lick this dildo clean and then we’ll see.”

Isabelle shot Clary daggers that in any other context would have made her collapse in terror, but instead the redhead could rest comfortably knowing she had all the power as she pressed her 7 incher up to Izzy’s lips. The jet black haired dreamboat kept her mouth sewn shut, letting out a couple of frustrated guttural growls before capitulating entirely, opening up her oral orifice and allowing that sex juice covered cock to be shoved inside. Predictably, Isabelle shamelessly moaned the moment she tasted her delicious twat on the tip of that dick. Maybe it was a bit conceited, but in Isabelle’s opinion, she had the yummiest cunny out of anyone she knew, though Clary’s was a very close second. Actually, Clary’s may have been sweeter in truth, but it couldn’t ever make Isabelle feel as wonderfully slutty as she did when devouring the remnants of her own snatch. Izzy looked like an absolute pro while her lips worked like a vacuum around the head of this manmade phallus. 

Isabelle should’ve known that this simple action wouldn’t satisfy her lover for long as Clary challenged, “Good girl, but I want to see you suck that _whole_ cock.”

Awkwardly craning her neck, Isabelle worked to get the rest of that rubber prick down her windpipe, Clary helping her out by slowly pushing it forward, twisting and turning that toy all around in order to guarantee the curvy combatant secured every drop of her own slippery slick. Izzy glimmered, brimming with jubilation as she savored this unique flavor. Well, _once_ unique. Recently, Izzy had grown so accustomed to tasting her honeypot, either on Clary’s beautiful lips during a post-coital kiss or like this, with a dick that had exited her entrance sliding down her throat, that it had become a part of her everyday palette. Not that she was complaining about that, as it was quite possibly her favorite taste in the world, with perhaps one exception. And she was fortunate that Clary was doing every single thing in her power to ensure Isabelle’s taste buds absorbed as much of her tremendous twat as humanly possible, the only thing not enveloped within Isabelle’s throat being the base of this big red dildo, and it looked like it was only a matter of time before that made its way in between her lips.

That assertion being proven correct, Clary pushed forward, successfully stuffing the full length of this handheld fuckstick inside the loving and loyal Lightwood’s mouth without a hitch. Exhibiting her inordinate amount of experience, Isabelle kept her gag reflex in check, scarfing down the full 7 inches without any problem. When Clary eventually began facefucking her with that toy dick, Izzy admittedly had a little bit more struggle, some saliva unavoidably dribbling out onto her chin. Still, she was able to maintain her composure for the most part and all of this was worth it because when all was said and done, her dam would finally burst, right?

Alas, Clary’s teasing was ceaseless.

Fray tossed the spit covered phallus aside, moving back to the same nightstand she had retrieved it from and throwing it back into the drawer. Predictably, that led to Isabelle giving a weak whinny as the strung-up headstrong hottie witnessed Clary shatter their agreement in real time. Well, they hadn’t _actually_ agreed upon anything, but it was heavily implied that sucking this toy as diligently as possible would earn her the privilege of squirting her messy juices all over her girlfriend’s big dick. Ugh, she knew Clary loved to torture her when it came to prolonging her orgasms, but this punishment tonight was bordering on cruel and unusual. What did she have to do to cum around here?!

Desperately voicing her disapproval, Isabelle hoarsely croaked, “Claaaaary! Un-be-liev-able.”

“What?!” Clary innocently shrugged, though the look on her face showed she knew exactly what she was doing.

“I thought you were gonna make me cum!” Izzy growled.

“Ohhh, that.” Clary chuckled, getting way too much joy out of the state her lover was in, “Well, I thought about it...and I am—“

“Then get to it!” The more experienced Shadowhunter shouted, again shooting a rueful look that was much more adorable than imposing given her current plight.

“I am… _but_ ,” Clary continued, pausing partially for dramatic effect and partially to make Izzy squirm with impatience, “I’m definitely not using your _pussy_ to do it,”

And with that, Clary walked over to her closet, and just like when she walked over to her nightstand, she walked with purpose. She fumbled around for a few seconds until she grabbed hold of a long red-and-green gift box and twirled back around to face the bound bombshell, going over and setting that present down next to Izzy, who stared at her cherished partner with a mixture of anger, arousal, and anticipation.

“Well?” Clary gestured to the present with a toothy grin.

“Um, what?” Isabelle raised an eyebrow, working overtime to not bite her girlfriend’s head off every second she wasn’t getting fucked.

“Why aren’t you opening it?” The redhead ribbed.

“I wonder,” Izzy replied dryly.

Still smiling, Clary took her time unwrapping that paper, and Isabelle had to remind herself she loved this girl in order to not break her bonds and tackle her to the floor for taking so long. Deliberately so, she might add. As Clary went on and on, undoing every little corner and crevice of the wrapping paper, the Shadowhunting pro found her cheeks growing hot and her eyes watering up. If this lasted any longer, the Lightwood would begin literally weeping out of neediness as a colossal climax called her name.

Thankfully, Clary wrapped up her unwrapping before it came to that, the adventurous art connoisseur tossing the gift paper onto the carpet below her and revealing an elongated white gift box. Lifting the lid, the fervent Fray gave the other girl a glimpse of this gift, and it was enough to make her jaw drop.

Clary more often than not strived to be the perfect girlfriend. Honest! While they couldn’t really go on dates like a typical couple, because, you know, demons could very well come and try to kill them at any given moment, she did her best to show her affection in other ways. She would make Isabelle the best meals possible, she would shower Isabelle with whatever gifts Isabelle wanted to get, she would watch whatever cheesy movies Isabelle wanted to watch, she would do whatever it took to make the protective fighter happy. However, when she was in a bedroom with Izzy, it was a completely different story as she just couldn’t help herself from finding new ways to further degrade the usually self-confident stunner, and tonight was a real doozy. A part of Clary wished she had gone a step further and created a complimenting ornament ball gag to go along with those garland bonds, but if she had done that, she wouldn’t have been able to see Izzy’s mouth gaping wide open like this, in utter shock towards the latest development of the evening. 

Inside the box Clary had opened was none other than a 12 inch strap-on dildo, one whole foot of rubber that would be sliding not into Isabelle’s front bottom, but into an allegedly forbidden hole—though at this point that distinction was laughable for Izzy. Indeed, just about every lover she had was more than willing to explore some form of anal play and she was always more than happy to oblige. Yet while this act had lost its supposed infrequency, the taboo thrill of it all remained intact, probably thanks in large part to her girlfriend’s unrelenting desire.

Out of the litany of lovers that had come the Lightwood’s way, she wasn’t sure if anyone had been as obsessive over and possessive of her extraordinary anus as Clary Fray had. The redhead had worn out nearly every option available regarding the ways she could engage with Izzy’s astounding ass, but she still came crawling back for more, much to Isabelle’s delight. Despite how often Clary wanted a piece of her big beautiful backside, their sessions of sensational sodomy never lost their spark, a raging flaming fire of unparalleled passion always ignited between them. However, that didn’t mean change was unwelcome and well, Isabelle handling a strap-on of this magnitude was certainly a change, but she had confidence that, with Clary at the helm, she would grow accustomed to it rather quickly.

That was why Isabelle nearly did cartwheels once Clary untied her, the red haired rookie seemingly forgetting that tumultuous teasing pace she had set or more accurately realizing that if she kept it up in this moment it would be just as torturous for her. Now that Izzy’s ‘present’ had been opened, Clary didn’t want to waste time. No, everything she did now was done solely with the goal of making sure her beloved bombshell’s behind got torn up like never before, though she figured she probably had to follow a few more steps to get to that point.

Isabelle’s backhole was a place Clary had become closely acquainted with, but she still knew that even when considering how regularly the ravishing raven haired woman had been buttbanged, Clary shouldn’t just go in raw. Yes, she very well may have been able to squeeze the first few inches in there, however, this wasn’t your average strap-on, and Clary knew it would be best to err on the side of caution. 

Therefore, after she shoved the garland back under the bed, Clary chose to lube up Isabelle’s anal passage the best way she knew how—a thorough and fervid rim job. Indicating her girlfriend should roll over, Clary prodded at the brazen beauty’s ribs and Isabelle instantly took the hint, moving over onto her stomach, giving her partner full access to her ample bottom. Surprisingly, Clary didn’t even stop and take the time to leer at the Lightwood’s invaluable olive skin, and instead aimed straight for her target, the soft pink tongue that had known the pleasure of swirling around Isabelle’s sweet cunt earlier in the night now sliding down the dark haired girl’s rectal crevice, Clary clutching hold of those cheeks. As one would expect, Izzy moaned the moment Clary’s tongue touched her tush, the lascivious Lightwood overwhelmed with elation any time she experienced the amazing amateur artist’s anilingus. 

As hard as it was to believe, Clary once approached this act with apprehension. Even though she had taken control over her devoted desirous girlfriend fairly easily back when they began engaging in these erotic affairs, she could still feel nerves stir up within her when she initially embarked on an action this dirty. She hadn’t ever expected a relationship with Isabelle to blossom in the first place, much less be in the position where she was quite literally kissing Izzy’s ass. But nowadays that hesitation barely registered as real in the redhead’s mind as she had grown to adore worshipping this beautiful bubble butt night in and night out. That was why she carried on with swiping her tongue across this anal orifice, not yet pushing it inside but just focusing on outlining the O-Ring she would soon have the pleasure of annihilating.

Initially, Isabelle had no qualms with Clary’s talented tongue sliding over her backcrack, but after the first few licks, she already was ready for the redhead to move forward. Don’t get her wrong, there were some benefits to be reaped from having a nice and wet tongue knocking at her rear entrance. However, it was so incredibly unnecessary. She understood that, in these situations, it was better to be safe than sorry, and the uncharted territory that the length of this cock presented should deter her, yet she was still fully confident she could take this towering toy, no preparation required. With how often she had had a big hard dildo buried in her butt, length was irrelevant. Any dick was guaranteed to slide in with next to no difficulty.

Luckily, the rimming soon picked up a little as Clary’s moist muscle pushed forward, officially entering Izzy’s pink sphincter. Sure, it still wasn’t the kind of rough and hard posterior pounding the Shadowhunting vet craved, but some action was better than none, and while this tongefucking may not have compared to the physical pleasure provided by a long thick strap-on, it offered an abundance of perverse shock. The fact that the same tongue she had grown to know during their sensational frenching was thrusting in and out of her most intimate hole was something the loving Lightwood was always hyper aware of, Isabelle finding bliss in how excitedly and enthusiastically Clary Fray lapped away at her loosened caboose. She reveled in how riled up her body got the spirited ginger, though her pride didn’t swell too much. After all, Clary wasn’t doing all of this to worship her body. Not really. She had no doubt Clary adored each and every one of her curves and crevices--the redhead had told her as much many times. But the real reason Clary’s tongue was pumping through her rectum right now was to get Isabelle’s anus ready for a hellacious penetration.

Clary’s tongue darted in and out of that backdoor with invigorated elation, the redhead swearing that her tongue went further and further into the curvaceous combatant’s cornhole every time it pushed forward. Her momentum ebbed and flowed throughout. One moment, her tongue was rushing at full tilt with an eccentric electric energy that was almost otherworldly. The next moment, she switched into a sedated pace, savouring the feeling of her tongue slowly plowing through this easily accessible asshole. She swapped back and forth between these two speeds, keeping Isabelle on her toes and remaining vigorously rigorous regardless of her tempo, before eventually abandoning any pretense of moderation and instead unleashing an uninhibited uncontrollable frenzied rapidity seldom seen. Lifting her beloved’s bulbous backside high up in the air, Clary caused Izzy to yelp out in concerned consternation and clutch hard onto the bed sheet beneath her, as her balance was quite literally in Clary’s hands. While in this position, Clary contemplated finding a way to stick a finger or two inside that unsavory orifice, as feeling her digit flex around inside this well-worn fuckhole was always a treat as was refusing the raven haired minx her climax, but dragging this out longer may end up just as punishing for her as it would be for Izzy. That was why she gave Isabelle’s butt a few more hearty pumps with her tongue before gently setting her big booty back down and rolling off of the bed, at last grabbing hold of the 12 inch dildo that she would soon put to good use.

Isabelle briefly whined once that tongue exited as she hated the emptiness she now felt in her anal orifice, but hopeful she was finally going to get 12 inches of hard cock stuffed into her ass, she prodded, “Is it time?” pausing before she bashfully added, “Mistress Clary?”

With the pleasant flavor of Isabelle’s spellbinding behind fresh on her tastebuds, Clary smacked her lips and stepped into her strap-on, softly cooing, “How did you ever guess?”

Crawling back up onto the bed, Clary delivered a playful slap to those large lush cheeks, giggling at that jiggling booty while simultaneously salivating over how fuckable that incredible ass was--a quality that would soon become even more apparent. After properly situating herself, Clary lightly pressed forward, the tip of her dick hovering mere inches away from the ravishing raven haired hottie’s rear. Picking up on her cue, Isabelle reached around and slowly pulled apart her humongous globes. True, there was a want to immediately rip her ass mounds apart in order to allow quick entry to her tiny rectal ring, but she knew better than to not give her top a show. 

Clary smiled at how measured Isabelle was in revealing her sphincter. Though she had obviously just gotten an extremely up-close and personal look at that cute little back passage, there was always something so enthralling about Isabelle directly inviting her to fuck it.

Getting even more explicit with her desires, Isabelle hastily and hornily hollered, “Ready whenever you are.”

Not hesitating another nanosecond longer, Clary jutted forward, staring in amazement as Isabelle’s O-Ring stretched around the head of her dick. Fortunately for both of them, it didn’t take long for Isabelle’s consistently conquered fuckhole to remember its true purpose, the full tip of that faux phallus swiftly swallowed up by that whorish orifice. Encouraged by that sight, Clary thrust a little further forward, and expectedly, Izzy moaned in unadulterated pleasure, thus far completely unphased by the first few inches of this massive cock. If anything, Clary was _still_ taking it easy on her, her strap-on staying practically still inside Isabelle’s anal cavity, Clary barely making any mileage as the minutes went by. Luckily for the lust-filled Lightwood, a couple of her pitiful whimpers acting as an effective inspiration for the animated artist to progress a couple inches further into the fierce fighter’s butt.

Thankfully, this gradual advancement was a sign of things to come, Clary finally moving past her dawdling penetration, achieving a much more expeditious speed as she set out to squeeze the remaining 9 inches of cock into Izzy’s ass. She was by no means at her maximum speed, but she was at least moving like she had some life left in her, managing to get around 4 more inches inside that loose back passage. Isabelle gave a few happy hums, trying to exhibit some level of gratefulness, though she quite obviously wouldn’t be satisfied until her rump was getting wrecked and she was brought to her peak after what felt like hours of denial.

Clary was pitiless, maintaining her current rhythm until the final 5 inches entered Izzy’s bowels. That remaining length is what at long last rocked Isabelle, as even someone with her anal experience had to admit that 12 inches was a lot to handle. Her previous record length had been an impressive 8 inches, and the additional 4 she had to endure tonight had more of an impact than she had estimated, the winsome Shadowhunter wincing with pain, reacting as if a sharp needle had shot through her. That sudden shock didn’t dissolve all of the pleasure prevalent in her cries, but there was a notable amount of agony now edging out that ecstasy.

Taking notice of these new reactions, Clary petted her girlfriend’s jet black hair like she was some kind of domesticated animal and reverted back to her snail’s pace, sweetly whispering, “Are...are you ok, Izzy? I-I hope so. You’re one of the strongest people I know. If anyone can take all of this, it’s you.”

While gasping and wailing in affliction and exhilaration, Isabelle could feel her lips start to curve upwards into a smile. How perfectly Clary. Even when doing something as obscene as sodomizing her with a full foot of cock, the radiant red haired rookie was persistent in being a comforting and concerned girlfriend.

Miraculously managing to intersperse a couple of coherent sentences amongst her incessant moaning, Isabelle brazenly confirmed, “I _know_ I can take it. It’s...a lot, but it's worth it!”

With that reassurance in mind, Clary felt comfortable enough to push the rest of her dildo forward, her thighs butting up against this brave bombshell’s big bottom, announcing this entire strap-on was entrenched within this round rump. Raucous appreciation flowed out from Izzy’s ruby lips, the tough Shadowhunting vet feeling so unbelievably slutty accepting all 12 inches into her anal tunnel, and in the long run, this would wind up being a drop in the bucket, because a matter of seconds later, Clary began rolling her hips forward and back, this buttfucking officially underway. She stayed remarkably prudent during this opening portion, attentively listening to her girlfriend’s howls, trying to register the moment when the pain and pleasure Isabelle was experiencing melded together. 

For Isabelle, every emotion coming her way appeared contradictory. She would feel an excruciating torment that was quickly undone by a kind of discombobulating satisfaction. Then both of those phenomena were cancelled out by a taxing exasperation as she remained teetering on the cusp of a kick-ass climax guaranteed to teleport her to a whole new world of rhapsody. However, it was extremely hard to take care of that latter problem when this sharp pain persisted. That was why she squealed with bliss when that suffering ultimately subsided, Izzy now only encountering a numb discomfort, which also eventually dissipated. Yes, that’s right, any semblance of hurt had fallen to the wayside, and all that Isabelle felt as this 12 inch strap-on was thrust in and out of her asshole was joy and joy alone. That of course meant Clary’s caution would no longer cut it, as Isabelle finally saw another opportunity for orgasm.

“Come on!” Isabelle gritted her teeth. “You’re so good at this, so do it! Enough of this gentle shit! Fuck me, dammit. Pound my ass. Mmm, prove I’m your butt slut, Clary, and really give it to me rough! Trust me, I’m woman enough to take it.

“Tell us how you really feel,” Clary quipped, but for the first time tonight, decided to push her girl towards what she really wanted.

In order to bring Isabelle to that place, Clary ramped up her ramming, the petite redhead taking the go-ahead from her girlfriend as permission to savagely slam into that humongous backside. In an instant, ripple after ripple was sent through her shapely behind, that tan flesh becoming progressively discolored the longer Clary’s ruthlessness prevailed. Of course, Clary had plenty of experience making those balloon-esque cheeks shake, but their current movement was extraordinary even by her standards. On top of that, this amazing sight was matched by heavenly sounds, as the room was quickly filled with the deafening smacks of Clary’s hips crashing into Isabelle’s rear end with a force that Clary thought only came out during Shadowhunting. Better than that were the heavenly moans somehow loud enough to drown out that constant slapping of Clary’s thighs. As tonight had shown, Izzy was always rather rowdy during sex of any kind, and that normally went double when Clary was paying attention to her delectable rectum. So, hammering her anal entryway with a next level dick produce a volume of shrieks and screams rarely seen.

Isabelle was almost there, just a couple of steps away from diving into uncontainable jubilee and glee. A small part of her wanted to hang on as she had always prided herself on her stamina, therefore hitting her peak so soon into the rougher phase of this steamy reaming was not ideal. But Clary had so much to push her buttons tonight and had stretched out the receival of any type of orgasm for hours upon hours, so she thought there was justification for such a quick climax. 

Validating her desires, Izzy went into a tizzy, getting hit with one of her most memorable orgasms in a long while, her transparent juices cascading out of her and onto the bed with all the glory of Niagara Falls. Any shred of willpower she had left was tossed into a metaphorical woodchipper, and she became lost in the feeling of this unstoppable and overwhelming nirvana, multiple climaxes coursing through her body.

Clary did her personal best to last a little longer than Izzy, but it was nearly for naught. As soon as Isabelle’s flurry of orgasms calmed down, Clary found herself racked with toe-curling and mind-shattering climaxes. Proving how spectacular she had grown to be at this, Clary continued pumping her strap-on in and out Izzy’s bowels throughout her own orgasm, but once her multiple peaks had concluded, she was too weakened to continue, the ginger straining to catch her breath before pulling out of Isabelle’s backhole with a perverse pop.

The two girls then laid on the bed for a couple of minutes, taking the time necessary to come back down to earth after their marvelous mental highs, Isabelle laying flat on her stomach in a puddle of her own juices and Clary sprawled out on her back with her lengthy strap-on pointing up towards the ceiling. But, they knew they couldn’t lay there forever, and there were still a couple of finishing touches for the night.

“Izzzyyy?” Clary playfully called out, “Earth to Izzy! Do you know what time it is?”

After taking a while to start stirring, Isabelle interpreted the question very literally, the Lightwood replying, “Probably past midni-“ before it registered, “Ooh wait, is it time to clean your cock again?”

“Wow, you got it on the first try! Good job.” Clary smirked. 

Gingerly approaching the ginger, Isabelle wore a face that was somehow both tired and energized, ravenous sexual need still glimmering in Isabelle’s brown saucers. Dutifully, Isabelle let her head drop down, wrapping her lips around this dick’s tip, her eyes drifting over to Clary as she did so. She moved her mouth further down on this mammoth manmade monster cock without a moment’s hesitation. While she loved gobbling up her vaginal fluids off of one of Fray’s fucksticks, she may have gotten even more rapture from devouring the remnants of her wrecked rectum, and tonight was no exception. Impressively, inch after inch entered Isabelle’s gullet, the Lightwood managing to hold back from gagging until around the 8 or 9 inch mark, the dark haired seductress nearly having to unhinge her jaw in order to fit the rest of this dick in between her lips. Yet, for better or for worse, she was able to get all 12 inches of this strap-on down her throat, tasting every last part of her beautiful bunghole.

Clary took that sight in for as long as she could, always happy to see Isabelle Lightwood with a cock in her mouth, before she decided it was time to move on to the whimsically wicked finale, the artist motioning for her girlfriend to lift her head away from that dildo. Subsequently rolling out of bed, Clary removed her strap-on and put it back in its box before tucking it away back in her closet. She then went on the hunt for her phone, and after obtaining that device, she turned back around towards Izzy, eyeing the gaping crater that was her butthole.Keeping her gaze focused on that gape, Clary unlocked her screen and tapped down onto the camera icon, licking her lips all the while.

“Spread your cheeks, Iz.” Clary chirped, “And smile!”

Just instinctively grinning upon hearing the redhead’s bubbly voice, Isabelle returned to the position she had been in minutes earlier, her hands spreading apart her fat filled cheeks, needlessly emphasizing this wide gape. Then she turned her head around, a smile still spread across her face from ear to ear, making sure her girl got the best snapshots possible. Clary went ballistic, snapping photo after photo, now having an array of ways to remember the night her girlfriend took her biggest cock yet. Adorably, Isabelle struck a variety of poses, briefly moving her hands away to blow Clary a kiss, making the redhead giggle in the process. After taking a few more pictures, Clary set her phone down, though she didn’t immediately instruct Izzy to stop pulling her round mounds apart, as the incredible image of that absolutely ruined backside was downright intoxicating. However, all good things must come to an end, so after staring a minute or two longer, Clary gave her permission to let go before crawling back up to the bed alongside Isabelle.

Once the latest Shadowhunter laid back in bed, Izzy snuggled up against the unconventional top, leading Clary to run her fingers through that luscious coal-colored hair, then turning around and staring into her beautiful brown eyes, the two Shadowhunters contentedly staying in that position for the next several minutes, flashing each other the biggest grins they could, happy to be reminded that they belonged with one another.

Stopping just short of saying I love you, Clary delicately (and cheesily) mused, “All I want for Christmas is you.”

Smirking, Isabelle gave Clary a taste of her own corny medicine, snarking, “Ok, Mariah _Clary_.”

Jaw dropping down to the floor, Clary jestingly negged, “That is the _worst_ thing I’ve ever heard.”

Continuing to simper, Isabelle commented matter-of-factly, “You still love me though.”

“Well, that is true,” Clary concurred, then leaned forward, her lips brushing against Isabelle’s smeared red lips.

Before they knew it, both girls had melted into another long and loving liplock, this night ending the same way it began. Clary moaned as Izzy’s lips contained the same sordid taste she had the privilege of experiencing earlier in the night, while Izzy moaned just because she was happy to be kissing the one person who meant the world to her. Their model-esque nude bodies pressed into each other, their legs intertwining, causing their clits to engorge yet again as both girl’s wet honeypots rubbed against each other the more fervently they got into this kiss, both lovers slowly rolling around in bed with a special kind of hot-blooded passion that could be generated only between them. Ultimately, they fell asleep nestled snug in the redhead’s bed, visions of their future together dancing in both of their heads, tranquil smiles present on their resting faces as they spooned each other, blissfully unaware that Clary’s bedroom window was beginning to fog up with what appeared to be a frosty white coat of snow, basically ensuring tomorrow would be a day in for this perfect pair.


End file.
